Love, Friends and the Blessings They May Bring
by WhoIamInWords11
Summary: Two girls enter senior year of high school and have to deal with love and lifes obstacles while remaining best friends. No chapters... different character point of views. R&R. Any questions PM me!


Prologue:

Funny how small things alter your life. In the beginning we take things like our best friends, or our relationships, or sometimes even our family, for granted. We dismiss it as a natural part of life. Never in a million years do you expect those relationships to bring miracles along with them. I remember when it was just me and my best friend. Then it was us and our boyfriends. So many things came out of those relationships. My life started in that instance. My path going a different way than I originally thought. But, that's ok. Because I still have my best friend, my boyfriend, and the blessing they brought.

**October 3****rd**

( Before it all began… )

**Jordan**

**__________________**

"Hey loser! Sup?" Ky yelled, jumping up and whopping me on the head.

"Ouch punk, that hurt!" I said rubbing my head and laughing.

"Aw, come on Jord! Stop being a baby," she laughed.

"Why're you in such a good mood?"

"Wha?! I can't be happy?" she said in a mock-hurt voice.

"No! I forbid it!" I laughed. "I don't know. You just never are."

"Well today's a good day," she said, spinning in circles in the hallway like a child who has had _way_ to much sugar.

We were at my locker now. I temporarily took my attention away from her and entered the combination to my locker. 25 right- 0 left- 31 right, bang twice, and viola! It's open.

"So how's your day?" she asked impatient-like.

I hesitated. "It's fine…" I raised an eyebrow. "Why Ky?"

She laughed. "No reason," she shrugged. "Just wondering."

"So why's today so good? It's a Monday and it's a school day. Nowhere in there do I see a good day."

"Why so negative best bud?" she asked. "It just is. So anyways, we on for lunch?" she asked happily.

"Ky we are everyday. Why would today be different?" I said, grabbing the books for my next class.

"Just checking. Calm down Jord. Anyways, I gotta get going. I'll text ya," she said leaving.

I chuckled to myself as I headed towards Journalism.

'Good ol' Ky' I thought. 'Always there to make my life interesting.'

**Kylie**

**________________**

'Jordan cracks me up!' I thought to myself.

My first period class is calculus. I don't do anything in this class. Partly because I _hate_ this class, and the other part is because I'm smart enough to not have to pay attention to a word said in this class _and_ still pass with flying colors. I basically just sit back and text while everyone else stresses about what the final is going to look like.

**-Yo G!**

I sent to Jord.

**-If I could roll my eyes u right now I would. LOL**

She replied.

**-No you wouldn't I make you laugh.**

**-Very true. So sup?**

Before I could reply I had a folded up piece of paper thrown on to my desk by a hottie a few seats from me.

_- You should put the phone away before Mrs. Macon, the phone Nazi, takes it._

I quietly laughed, hoping he was kidding. I replied back with a witty answer really quick.

_-To bad neither me nor my phone is Jewish._

I wrote and passed it back, then finished my text to Jordan.

**-Not much. You know Andrew Morris? (The hottie!)**

**-Yeah. Star football player… Head cheerleader girlfriend. Typical stereotype. SUPER sexy.**

**-That's him. He knows I exist!**

Again he threw the note on my desk and quickly turned back to the lesson.

_-Good point :). Must be a really important message. Prolly to the boyfriend._

I smiled. I knew this game all too well. The "I'll-say-something-about-the –boyfriend-I-hope-you-don't –have" game, but I played along anyways.

_-Well chances are it wouldn't be…even if I had one._

I watched him as he read and smiled to himself. Then began writing what I suspected was his 'undying love' for me.

In the meantime…

**-Whoa chica! Score!**

**-Yeah…even bigger. I think he likes me.**

**-LOL nice!**

This time Andrew must have been over excited because he threw the note so hard it hit me on the head. I laughed and picked it up off the ground.

_-So you're not big into boyfriends then? We're not all bad._

I smiled.

_-Your girlfriend would prolly know better than I would. Mr. Morris._

Did I mention I was a genius? Well I am. Not only in school, but especially with guys. Andrew wasn't much different that other guys I've dealt with.

**-I'll show you our note lata. LOL.**

**-Schweet chica. TTYL then?**

**-Cha! In prep period.**

**-Aight. Peace Boo.**

**-Peace!**

_-Not anymore. I'm free as a bird. Cheerleaders just aren't my style anymore._

I rolled my eyes.

_-Yeah right. You're a football player and have played into the stereotype for years. What's changed?_

-I got stronger to break out of what my friends think. So how about it?

-What are you saying Mr. Morris?

While he wrote back I took my time to regroup and take in everything that had just happened. 'No more cheerleaders?' I thought. My stomach turned but I shook it off as the note landed on my desk. Again.

_-I'm saying give me your number and you'll find out._

I laughed to myself. He seemed so confident, thing is though, so am I. Probably more so.

_-Whoa slick! You break up with your girl and I'm just supposed to willingly hand over my cell phone number?_

_-It's just talking Kylie. I'm not trying to play you. Honest._

I thought about it. Andrew was just the predictable person I figured he would be. He's trying so hard to get my digits. It was perfect. Trust me I wouldn't mind being with someone like Andy Morris. I would love it actually, although not under the circumstances that I would be his "rebound." Not an option but he's right, it _is_ just talking. No harm done. Not yet at least.

_-Alright Andy. I'll buy that…. for now. It's 495-7326. But keep in mind I'm not a rebound girl. So don't even attempt it._

With shaky hands I threw the note back on to his desk and tried to focus my mind on the words in the book in front of me. However, Calculus problems just didn't seem interesting to me at this point. I was extremely curious about my Andy situation and how to portray it to Jord. So very curious.

_-I don't do rebounds Kylie. I'll text you._ :)

I folded up the letter and slipped it in my purse for evidence later. I put on a front of confidence, but for once in my life I was _very_ nervous. Something about that boy made my skin itch and my heart race. It was scary but I loved it.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

Once again at my locker I put away my first hour books and grabbed my notebook for prep-period. I knew Ky would be standing on the other side of my locker door when I shut it, so I didn't jump when I saw her.

"So what's the sexy man want?" I teased.

She leaned against the lockers and sighed. "Ugh! A rebounder most likely," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

I stood next to her and leaned against the lockers as well. She stayed silent and looked off on the wall across from her. I raised an eyebrow, "But..?" I asked, knowing her all too well.

She smiled and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "But…," she said, taking a dramatic pause. "He has my number. So…well you know." She took off down the hallway and I began to follow. Then it hit me.

I stopped.

She turned around. "What?"

"You realize _the_ sexiest guy in school just flirted with _my_ best friend?" I said, deliberately trying to be cheesy.

She laughed. "Oh my god girl! Stop acting like a high school student and come on!" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway, while we both laughed.

We arrived to prep period with plenty of time to "goof off"

"Back of the room?" she asked.

"Ky?! Where else are we going to be mischievous?" I asked, laughing and leading the way to the two seats we had always claimed since freshman year. We laughed until the bell rang.

We've always been known as angels. We were quiet instantly and we opened our notebooks to look like we were still those perfect little angels. Underneath it all we both pulled out our phones and continued on with our conversation while we focused on our individual passions.

**-So what now?**

I texted her.

While I waited for her reply I scanned the room and wrote the interlude for a new song. I'm a song writer, the musically inclined one; while Ky is the bad girl, rebel, and thinker one. She analyzes; I generalize, technically.

We're one in the same though. Our differences bring us together. That's why we're so close.

**-Whatcha mean what now?**

I looked at my best friend scribbling her thoughts in her notebook and rolled my eyes. She's the most brilliant person I know, but she is oblivious sometimes. She'll get something in her head and not even think about anything but that.

**-Well the coolest guy in school likes you. I'm single… always will be… So what now?**

She looked up and checked her phone. Again, as I awaited her reply, I wrote. I thought about how retarded I felt being like that. I've always had a small problem with feeling rejected and unwanted and not pretty enough for guys to even know my name. She knows that, but that's exactly why I feel pathetic. She's not anything like that. She actually _is_ desirable.

**-Jord. I'm not with him. You'll find someone. It just might not be some of the jerks here. In the meantime I love you.**

I smiled to myself. Ky always says the same thing, but oh well. My feelings of rejection will go away anyways and I'll be back to myself.

**-Thanks Ky. You always know what to say.**

I looked around the room again, trying to find inspiration for the next line in my song. This one was about a hidden love. A girl who is alone and finds no hope of that changing and out of nowhere comes the love of her life.

My eyes stopped on Martin Sanchez. He's a cute, half mexican, singer in my grade. I stared at the back of his head, contemplating my emotions and trying to put them into lyrics.

Suddenly he turned around and stared into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes. I quickly flashed him a smile and looked away.

Almost instantly my phone vibrated.

**-What was that??**

I rolled my eyes.

**-What was what?**

**-You know what! That thing with Martin.**

I braved another look at Martin. I saw him staring at me still. I looked back down and hid behind my bangs. I text her back.

**-I looked at him Ky. No big. Just thinking.**

**-Right Jord. Right.**

She said, now rolling her eyes. I stuck out my tongue at her and laughed to myself. Sometimes we aren't so open with each other, but we know each other to well to hide anything completely. I honestly didn't know what that instance with Martin was. It felt different though, I am always a shy girl and when his eyes were on me I was unable to look away.

I looked up yet again. The time he smiled and looked away.

'About time!'

**Kylie**

**________________**

I "observed" Jord throughout prep period. Her dream guy was staring her down. It's like he was looking into her soul. (Only probably not as gay as it sounds.)) It's like they were having eye sex.

I would know… I'm a master at it!

Eventually I got bored watching her so I turned back to my thought notebook. I looked over the little that I had written in the last hour or so.

Ugh stupid jocks!

Always after one

thing… sex. So

Why do I like him?

Why do I want

him? Well it could

have something to

do with his social

status. Duh! I'm so

shallow!!!

I sighed. I could not have pinned myself better. I'm always the predictable, shallow one. Or so I think. Jord swears she can't figure me out.

Years ago, my aunt told me that whenever I have something going on in my life to write down my thoughts. She said it'd help me sort everything out. She was right. Since then, whenever I get the chance I write down exactly what's going on and what I feel in my 'thought' notebook.

Now the issue is Jord's new "thing." If you could call it that yet.

Uh oh! My girly

has a crush. It's

Martin! The cute

singa.

That's cute! They

were just staring

each other down.

I wouldn't mind

seeing that hapn

she really needs

someone. I wanna

see her happy.

Cuz I luv her.

:)

I looked over at Jord writing away in her song notebook. I really do love her. We've been best buds for seven years now; we're so close and tight. I have never loved anybody more.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

I gathered my things as the bell rang.

Ky stepped in front of me and blocked my path. "You like him?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

I refocused my eyes on her instead of through her. "Ky," I sighed. "I looked at the guy. Chillax would ya?! It was nothing," I whispered so he wouldn't realize we we're talking about him.

Her eyebrows remained raised and she pursed her lips. "Mmhmm… I bet Jord," she said turning and leaving.

I rolled my eyes and followed her out. I yelled after her as she turned her way down the hallway. "Meet in front of the school in five?"

"As always!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I laughed to myself and opened my locker to put away my notebook. I was reaching up on the top shelf when a voice behind me said, "Hey let me help you with that."

I turned around and saw Martin reaching out for my notebook. I smiled. "Oh thanks. It's just a notebook though," I said, handing it to him and moving out of the way.

He reached up to put it away but accidentally dropped. It flopped open. "Oh I'm sorry!" he said, picking it up and reading. He stopped. "You write songs?" he asked.

I smelled a rat. "We-well yeah. All the time," I said shrugging it off. I never found it to be a big deal.

He nodded. "Oh. Cool," he said, finally putting it away and shutting my locker.

"I guess," I mumbled to myself.

He put his hands in his pockets and relaxed his shoulders. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks get hot.

"No, it totally is… I sing ya know," he said casually.

"Yeah I know. You're good too."

"You've heard me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and tried to relax and be cool. "Yup, you're really good."

"Thanks!" he said, grinning. "You sing?"

"Yeah, all the time. Just… not publicly so much," I said sheepishly. I smiled at him.

"Well that's still cool. We should sing together sometime," he said hopeful.

"Definitely!" I said happily. "Well I gotta meet someone. Thanks for the help Martin. I'll talk to you later," I said leaving.

"Yeah, I'll text you," he said behind me.

I didn't catch it at first but when I realized what he said my body system temporarily shut down. It surprised me that he had my number _to_ text me. I wasn't quite sure how that was possible. I was so distracted by what he said that I forgot where I was and where I was going.

"Ouch Jord! Knock me over why don't you!" Ky said, now on the floor.

"Oh! sorry Ky. I was… preoccupied," I said, helping her up.

"Ya! No kidding! You can tell me all about it on the way to lunch. You ready?" she asked.

"Uh yeah! As always."

**Kylie**

**________________**

I pulled away from the school with Jordan in my passenger seat. "So has Andy text you yet?" she asked.

I thought about him and the note he passed me. "No, not yet," I finally replied, "I'm not sure about him."

"Whatcha mean?" she asked, absent-mindedly looking out her window.

"Well he plays into the football player stereo-types ya know? He's all about sex, cheerleaders, and rebounders." I said, thinking to myself.

'Where's my thought notebook when I need it?'

Her attention was completely on me now. "But, he's intriguing to you. Right?" she asked, knowingly.

I smiled. She knows me perfectly. "Is that weird? That I'm so curious and want to know? I mean I'm not a cheerleader. I'm not promiscuous. And I'm sure as hell not a rebounder. So why me?"

"First of all, nobody _but_ you uses words like 'promiscuous.' Second of all, isn't it obvious Ky?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Should it be?"

She turned in her seat. "Kylie! You're beautiful, smart, you have sex appeal, believe it or not. Why _wouldn't_ he want you?"

I thought about it. I understood what she was saying. Deep down I've always known that I had a little something. But, again, I'm not those girls. I never have been. She was right though; and what was worse, is I know she hated admitting it.

"Yeah Jord, but I don't have a rep. He's never noticed me before. Why now?" I asked, trying to challenge her theory.

She scoffed. "You do have a rep Ky. Not a bad one, but one where guys want to be with you. And as for the noticing part, he's always noticed you," she said.

"Give me one time he noticed me."

She was ready. "Freshman year, 3rd hour pe. He talked to you all the time. He was a hotshot even then and you blew him off. Sophomore year, you guys ran into each other at the movie theater. He was with a girl on a date and you were on a date as well. I remember you telling me. He blew off his girl to sit next to you and talk to you. Again, you blew him off. Junior year, after a huge game, he scored the winning touchdown. You dragged me to the after party. He was there. His hot cheerleader girlfriend was drunk and he wasn't. They were heading upstairs and he spotted you. He ran downstairs real fast to talk to you. He asked you if you wanted to hang out for the night. You blew him off, yet again! And these are just the major times. There have always been other times. He's always been innocently sweet with you Ky, you're just now seeing him. Not the other way around," she said.

It would seem like she's angry but she's just being brutally honest. I never really realized how often she paid attention to me. Then I thought about how I treated Andy in the past few years. I felt sick. I've always secretly wanted him, but when he showed me the attention I wanted, I was so blinded by god knows what to even notice.

"And as for your rep. Every girl is jealous of you, secretly. Every guy wants you. You're beautiful and unapproachable, smart and sexy, and you don't even have to try," she sighed. Ky wasn't the know-it-all type. She's just always observed things not very many people ever did. She could spend five minutes with a person and tell you everything they said, their movements, the exact color of their eyes and probably even the size of the outfit they were wearing.

I tensed up. "Ok, ok Jord. I get it. I'm a shallow, stupid, ignorant person. I'm those guys that I fear. I'm a different version of the girls that I have grown to hate. I get it. I'm a stereotype too."

"No! That's just it Ky. You aren't a stereotype. You're the opposite. You're perfect but unique in your own little way. And you wonder why Andy could want you. Truth is Ky he always has," she said.

"Oh," was all I could manage. I felt stupid, nothing like she said I was. I felt terrible. What could I say to my best friend? She already felt bad this morning when I even mentioned this whole Andy ordeal to her. Then here I was trying to figure out why, and it's always been like this. It hurt her to admit it. I could tell. What do I say to her?

"Yeah…oh," she said sarcastically, turning her attention back out her window.

I wracked my brain for something, anything, to tell her. I knew it hurt her to say things she heard about me, because she wasn't hearing the same things about herself. Truth was she _is _beautiful. I've always envied her. Her looks, her beauty, her voice, it was something I wished I had. How do I tell her that without it sounding like I was just saying it because she said those things about me?

I opened my mouth to talk but she put her hand up. "Save it Ky," she said. "I already know what you're going to say and spare me, ok?"

"Jord," I begged. I was rendered helpless. What _could_ I say?

"No Ky! I don't want to hear it. It's pointless. I'm not you ok? I'm never going to be as desirable as you. I'm used to it. I don't have the confidence to handle it anyway," she said, refusing to look at me.

"I bet Martin would disagree."

She opened her mouth but changed her mind and shut it. I had her trapped. There was no way she could disagree with me after last period.

"Jordan, when have I ever said something and didn't mean it to you? When have I ever said something to you out of sympathy? Never! Why would I start now?" I asked, trying to find the words in the little bit of silence I had from her.

She remained silent. "Now let me tell _you_ something Jordan. You are _the_ most beautiful person I have ever met, and I envy _you_. You have a beautiful singing voice, if you would only show other people. And hell J. You could come to school in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and still be gorgeous," I told her.

She stayed silent for a long time. I felt my body relax. I had said what needed to be said, and I meant every word of it. She needed to know that.

"I love you Ky," she finally said, turning back to me.

I smiled and nodded. She took the words right out of my mouth. "I love you too Jordan," I said turning into our favorite fast food place. It was on the other side of town but we both loved taco bell. It was worth the drive.

I shut off the engine and she started to get out, but I had one more thing to add. "Hey Jord, I love you and I always will. Sisters until the end right?" I said sticking out my pinky.

She nodded, "Until the end," she repeated, wrapping her pinky around mine.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

"So… about Martin…" Ky said as we sat down with our food.

I sighed. I had hoped she'd forgotten about it. It really _wasn't_ that big a deal.

"What about him?" I asked, shrugging.

"Don't even try to play it cool Jord. You know I know you better than that. You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said, excitedly.

I leaned forward; I was kind of excited too. "Well… he did come to my locker after prep," I told her. "He was 'helping' me put my notebook in my locker," I said smiling.

She smiled back. "All 8 oz. of heavy notebook huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey! To each his own. He wants to put away my notebook, who am I to argue?" I laughed, putting my hands up in defense.

She laughed. "Alright, I'll give ya that. But that _thing_ in class, what was that?" she asked, curiously.

"I looked up; I was trying to figure out some lyrics for my song. He was staring at me, so I stared back for a minute. That was it," I shrugged and bit into my taco. Yeah, it was a lie but she wouldn't know otherwise. Truth is I was the creep who stared at him first. Then when he turned around I was mesmerized by his eyes, but only for a fraction of a second. They were bright and beautiful.

"Mmhmm," she said. "I know better than that J," she said, starting in on her own lunch.

My phone vibrated.

**-Hey Jordan**

I looked at the number. It wasn't one that I recognized, so I figured it was Martin.

**-Martin right?**

I texted back.

**-Nope. Jose Cuervo. Lol j/k. Yeah, it's me. I hope that's ok.**

I smiled. It was more than ok.

**-Yeah, I'm just curious though. How'd you get my number**

**-Oh… I've always had it. I got it two years ago when I had a crush on you.**

My heart skipped a beat and I tried to keep from blushing. I was surprised. Very surprised.

**-You liked me?**

**-Yeah… still do. Too straight forward?**

**-No! Not at all. I like honesty.**

I thought about it. Honesty _is_ good. I was glad he was honest. It was good.

"Jordan?"

"Hmm? Yeah" I said, vaguely aware that I was still with Ky.

"Back to Earth?" she asked, laughing.

"Oh! Yeah. I heard everything. What's up?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really J? What was I saying?" she asked.

I stayed silent, I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Phone please?" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Well… something is ϋber important over there. Let me see it. No secrets right?" she asked, shaking her hand in front of me.

I looked at her palm and rolled my eyes. She just played the guilt card so I reluctantly handed her my phone. I watched as she made the haha-I-won look and went through my text messages. I knew she would, so I didn't really freak out like other people would.

The reason I gave her my phone is because I'm so open with her. She's right; I don't want any secrets between us. Ky is my best friend and we have shared everything together. So no matter what this thing with Martin may or may not be she needs to know about it. She'd know sooner or later anyways. Why not sooner?

"Aww!" she cooed. "Cute!" she said, handing it back.

"Ky! Please!" I begged, blood rushing to my cheeks. "You know I hate mushy stuff."

She laughed. "Jordan. Maybe you should read back your texts 'cuz you were pretty corny there chic. I mean your two year crush liked you too J. And _I_ can't be mushy?! It's cute!" she squealed.

My face got hot. "Oh, stop acting like a high-schooler," I laughed, nervously.

"Gurl please!" she said, trying to imitate maturity.

My phone vibrated and I tried to read it without Ky noticing.

**-I like honesty too. :)**

Unfortunately I was unsuccessful at trying to hide it. Ky perked up. "What'd he say?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I chuckled. "I was under the vague impression he was talking to _me_ Ky," I said.

She smiled. "Oh right. My mistake. But, really what did he say?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just that he likes honesty too," I said casually.

She smiled and leaned back in her seat very solemnly.

"What's up?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"Well I was just thinking… here we are; Seniors. We've been best friends for seven years now. Seems like just yesterday we hated each other. Ya know?" she said very seriously.

I thought about our past away from each other. How we hated each other in the beginning. Of course we were young then. I'm thankful for whatever changed though. I now have my best friend because of it.

"Soon…hopefully, we'll be getting serious boyfriends, graduating, and moving on into the unknown. It's crazy!" she said, as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She always had the same thinking face. She would focus on a spot and chew on the inside of her cheek. I bet it's been the same since she was born, so I'm told.

I've been waiting for the 'what's to come conversations.' "Yeah, but no matter the boyfriends, or whatever else there is in our lives between now and then, nothing can keep us apart," I said, positive of the fact.

She smiled. "Not even the grand canyon!"

**Kylie**

**________________**

We sat in silence the whole way back to school. Not an awkward silence, but a thoughtful one. When we got there I hugged Jord and went my separate way to my locker. Boy was I surprised when there was a big dumb jock waiting there.

It was a good thing I liked this jock.

"Can I help you?" I asked, almost cocky.

He smiled. I thought about how many times I blew him off, how many times I probably saw that smile and just turned him away. I instantly melted. I never realized how much I loved his smile.

"Nope, I was just waiting for you," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't resist being cocky. "When most guys get a girls number the next time they talk to her is when they actually use it. They don't usually stalk her afterwards," I said, pushing past him to get into my locker.

He laughed, "It's not like that. I wanted to give you my number so you'd know it was me," he said innocently.

I smelled a rat.

"I see… Well I already have it Andy. So no worries," I said giving him a fake smile and closing my locker. I started to walk away, roping him in.

It was his turn to be skeptic. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yup… 509-6472," I rattled off. "Good memory," I said, tapping my head and turning away from him.

"Yeah I guess so," he said, still rooted on the spot.

I turned around and stood next to him, I was curious. "So why are you _really_ here?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "Honestly?"

"No Andy! Please… lie to me," I said sarcastically.

He laughed nervously. "Right. I just wanted to see you. I have something to tell you."

I shifted my weight, trying to look impatient, really I felt anxious.

'What could he have to tell me???'

"So tell me Andy."

The bell rang. I looked at him and I could tell whatever it was he had to say, it wasn't coming soon. "Look just text me. Kay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay." he said, watching me leave.

I was early to psych so I had time to jot down some thoughts.

Guys are so predictable

dumb jock! He just wants

in my pants I bet!... I think

… I'm still very curious. He

amazes me and has for a

while. I wonder what he

has to say. Is it big? Must

be if he's nervous…

The bell rang again.

'Time for class'

At the same time my phone vibrated.

'Time to ignore the class'

**-So..?**

I rolled my eyes.

'What a dude!'

**-I believe you had something to tell me?**

**-What're you doing tonight?**

I smiled. This game was too easy.

**-That's a question. Not a statement… *sigh* I'm not doing anything tonight.**

**-I know it's not. I'd rather tell you in person. How about I pick you up at 8?**

My heart skipped a beat and I almost screamed. Then I remembered where I was and what I was _supposed_ to be doing.

**-Ok… I assume you know where I live.**

**Yup… :)**

I pretended to be wrapped up in the lesson. Really my mind was elsewhere.

Like, for instance, how I got a date with Andy Morris.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

I'm in bio-chemistry bored out of my mind. Ky and I take advanced placement classes that help us prepare for college. They're challenging enough, but they are extremely boring. All we do is text each other and attempt the homework on our own later.

**-Hey sis.**

Ky texted me.

'Serene enough' I thought.

**-Hey babe.**

I generally could tell what kind of mood she was in by the way she texted. I figured she was in a thoughtful mood. I kind of guessed this was going to be a conversation about Andy.

**-Guess what!**

**-What's up?**

**-I going out with Andy tonight…**

I thought about that, and it shocked me. I figured her curiosity got the best of her, it usually did. But how did she manage that?

**-Curiosity killed the cat Ky.**

I simply texted her. It was a few words but I knew she'd get the point.

**-Optimism is your friend Jord.**

I laughed to myself. We have a very sarcastic relationship sometimes.

**-I am optimistic. Just don't let your curiosity take you to far chica.**

**-I never do J.**

**-Yeah… cuz I believe that.**

I knew her all too well. This wasn't the first time her curiosity got her hurt. It also wouldn't be the first time I had to protect her. As lonely and pathetic as I am I've had to do my fair share of protecting her.

I was still so stunned that she had gotten a date with _the_ Andy Morris, that I barely heard the bell ring. But, I gathered my things and shuffled out of the room like everyone else. I went through all the robotic movements, being that I knew them so well, of course until Ky snapped me out of my daze.

"Hello!" she said, waving her hands in front of my face. My head snapped up.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" I asked, opening my locker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as I grabbed my books for the last class.

"Hmm?.. Oh, nothing! Just thinking I guess," I told her. I took my time getting my things for my next class. I wasn't sure how to put my thoughts into words; I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Mmhmm," she said peering at me.

I laughed. "What Ky? I _am_ allowed to do that you know!"

She looked at me skeptically. "Well yeah..." she said shutting my locker. "You care to share with the class Jord?" she asked.

I smiled to myself. "Um… No. I'm good," I said with a breath.

She crossed her heels and leaned against the lockers next to mine. She tried to take in what I said. "Must be big," she finally said, chewing her cheek again. "Otherwise you would tell me."

I watched her think some more before I replied. "It's not that I'm not going to tell you Ky. I just need to sort it out," I said beginning to walk towards my next class.

She followed two steps behind me, still in her thinking mode. "Whatcha mean?" she asked, absent-mindedly.

"Well there have been a lot of little things that happened today. I just haven't finished taking it all in yet. So I wouldn't really know where to begin if I shared," I answered, now chewing my cheek as well. I stopped and let her catch up with me.

"I see," she mumbled. She took big steps down the hallway and watched her feet. I used to be embarrassed but I'm not anymore. Ky does weird things when she's in her 'thinking trance,' I'm used to it now.

I stayed with her.

"I understand," she nodded, confirming it to herself.

The bell rang and we were late. In fact we weren't anywhere near our individual classes. We stopped and turned to each other. She wrapped her thin arm around my shoulders and tightly squeezed.

"Love you chica," she said smiling, then left me standing there.

I watched her leave, I could afford to be late to my class and I wasn't quite ready to leave. "I love you too Ky," I mumbled to myself.

**Kylie**

**________________**

I was late to composition 2, but it was a bum class anyways. So I ignored my teacher's death stare and pretended to be wrapped up in the "phrase of the day." The only reason I took this class was because I love to write a lot. I was hoping that's what this class was about. So far it was sentence structure and grammar junk; not what I bargained for.

But I blew off the class with ease and wrote in my thought notebook.

When was the last time

Jordan was occupied

with thinking? Hmm…

never! I wonder if it's

my fault she is? Prolly

I do that to ppl. Especially

her. I think its clr we're

so close that she knows

when something's on my

mind and then it's on hers

too. But I did it to Andy to

I'm weird like that… Jord

said something about

curiosity killing the cat

today. :) I guess she's

right. I have let my curiosity

take over before. I really need

to be careful.

I wanted to argue with myself and say that there wasn't _anything_ to be careful about. But there was no point, it _is_ high school. I need to be careful of everything. Especially with graduation basically right around the corner.

**-Worried?**

I love how we can pretty much read each other's minds, and say or ask the right thing at the perfect time. I texted her back.

**-Ah… not so much. Not as much as I'm…**

**-Anxiously curious?**

I nodded. She understood.

**-Is that weird?**

**-Hmm… not at all. It's your personality, it has been for years.**

**-True.**

**-I wonder what's on his mind though.**

I smiled. I was sure I knew what it was about.

**-How he's always liked me and that he never had the courage to speak out and take the chance to _make_ me notice him before.**

**-Your so sure.**

I thought about that. I've always been confident and stuck to my guns; when my heart told me something I never doubted it. I've always been honest and tried to never miss a detail. I'm exceptionally good at figuring people out, especially guys.

**-Aren't I always J?**

**-Don't remember when you weren't.**

**-I do.**

**- :) You know what I meant.**

**- :) of course.**

Like I said, I've always been a confident person. The only time I wasn't was when it came to her, and the fact has remained true since. I'm not so confident when it comes to making decisions involving her. It's been like that since day one.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

After school I put away my things and went straight to my car without looking for Ky. We both needed time and space to think about the day's events. We both knew it, so I knew she wouldn't be offended. She would text me when she'd sorted things out and I would do the same when I had figured things out.

I thought about Martin and how he had texted me all day since second hour. It made me smile every time my phone vibrated and his name came up, my heart would flutter when he said cute things about him liking me.

I thought about how so much had happened for Ky today too. In one short day our worlds were turned upside down. Or our dating worlds at least.

I thought about how fast this last year would go.

I was _so_ preoccupied that I hardly noticed the piece of paper taped to my window. At least not until I had made it to the first stop light, it's a wonder it was still attached.

I rolled down the window half way and pulled it off. Just glancing at it I could tell what it was. It was lyrics, and there was only one person I knew who would write lyrics and leave them for me.

When I got home I hurried past my mom and little brother and went into the privacy of my own room to read the lyrics. My heart was racing, I was really excited to have something as corny as song lyrics taped to my window.

Moments when I see your face

Things falling in their place

I want you to know what I feel

While I fight for my last appeal

To explain to you my heart's desire

With this, one hopes we will never part

I smiled and hugged that little piece of paper. It was sweet, but funny to me.

'Who knew he was such a cheese ball?!'

**-Have a good Monday chic?**

Ky texted me. I thought about it, what the definition of a good day was. Overall my Monday was decent. Well more so, it was a complete turnaround from what a Monday usually is. Minus the school part.

**-One of the best. Maybe you were right this morning. You know… when you were in your weird mood.**

I have an almost flawless memory. So her excitement from this morning was still fresh in my mind.

**-Yeah. I had a really good feeling about today.**

I smiled. Ky was always a very thoughtful person, but she was never thoughtful enough _not_ to believe in superstition and premonitions. But after today, who was I to argue?

**-Feeling huh?.. Well maybe you weren't far off. haha.**

**-Don't mock me. I'm usually right, aren't I? And I was, was I not?**

I looked at the lyrics on the edge of my bed. Smiling I text her back.

**-You have no idea :)**

**-Wanna bet?**

I laughed, I forgot her day was equally just as good. Maybe more so. After all she's the one with a date tonight.

**-Well… maybe not. I know yours was good to.**

**-yeah… :) it was.**

**-Excited about tonight?**

**-I was hoping you forgot.**

'Why would I? My best is going out with a jock… not easy to forget. Nor would I want to!'

**-Why you hoping Ky? I'm not going to grill you.**

I _did_ feel like warning her about getting into circumstances, but what good would that _really_ do? She has always done what she wanted to get the answers she wanted.

**-I know J. It's just… I dunno. I don't even know what to think about it so why talk about it?**

**-Maybe because it's a big deal Ky. I mean come on! We're both curious. But would it help if I said think it out before you do or say anything?**

**-Does it ever?**

I laughed.

**-Well… no.**

**-There's your answer.**

I smiled again. She's brutally honest but she's also still my best friend, she'll listen to me, even if she says she won't.

**Kylie**

**________________**

I laid back on my bed and sighed. Jordan knew me well but I think she underestimates me sometimes.

The only thing Jord and I _don't_ have in common is the fact she's a virgin and I'm not. A couple years ago I had a very serious boyfriend, or so I thought, and we shared our first time together. His name was Anthony Read. I remember it being uncomfortable and terrible. I couldn't understand why the girls in my grade bragged about something so terrible. Then when it was over he left, and I cried all by myself. He never called me back and I never saw him again. It just kind of ended. A few weeks later I saw him hanging out with a senior girl.

I told J right after, but it's still been the only thing between the two of us. Something neither of us will ever forget.

Point is she just doesn't trust me alone with a guy for thirty seconds. Let alone a couple hours. It's all for the best of course, she doesn't want me to be hurt like that again.

I sighed again.

Rolling over, I reached for my phone and typed out some thoughts in my phone's notebook. I forgot my hardcopy notebook at school. I created a "thoughts" file in my phones notebook just in case I forget my notebook. That way I can still sort things out.

I typed out thoughts about Anthony, Andrew, and Jordan until Andy text me.

**-We still on Kylie?**

I smiled.

**-Call my Ky. And yeah. As far as I'm concerned we are.**

**-Ok Ky lol… Be there in an hour.**

I thought about Jordan's request. I'll be a good girl for a while.

**-How about I meet you in my car? Just tell me where.**

I may not be able to keep a promise the whole night, but I can at least start it right.

**-Ok… how about Tres Burros. I'll buy.**

**-Lol… ok. I'll be there in an hour.**

**-Ok. :) And Ky?**

**-Yeah?**

**-Thanks.**

I wondered what he meant but I figured I'd find out soon enough.

**-Anytime Andy :) I'll see you soon.**

Almost instantly my throat closed up and the butterflies in my stomach woke up. I was suddenly very nervous, a feeling I wasn't used to.

'I have complete guy confidence and _I_ was nervous?!'

**-Jord. I need you.**

After I sent the text and read it back I realized I'd made a mistake. I could picture her reading it and having a heart attack. I tried again.

**-I mean… I need some wisdom**.

I continued my thoughts waiting for her to recover and send me a those few words that would calm me down.

Hmm… I'm so good talking

to boys. Why am I so all of a

sudden freaked out? Maybe

for once in my life I don't know

what to expect. The future for

this is hazy and that sorta kinda

scares me. What's even worse is I'm

totally freaked out that it _does_

scare me…

**-Don't scare me like that! I got wisdom. Whatcha need Ky?**

I thought about how to word my feelings into English, or rather comprehensible English. So she could understand. Naturally, I really didn't have any idea.

**-Well I'm nervous I think. And anxious. Just not feelings I'm used to really.**

I closed my eyes trying to remember that happy, goofy mood I had this morning. I let the peace feel me and I just tried to stay in that happy place. Well, until the buzzing of my phone brought me back to earth.

**-Finally! Welcome to being human Ky!**

I smiled. She always hated the fact that I was always so calm and collected when normal teens were freaking out.

**-Sorry.**

**-Ky don't be. Here's what I think… For once in your life you're serious about this guy. I mean you've wanted him for god knows how long. You see yourself with him so it's freaking you out. You weren't even like this with Anthony.**

I thought about it. She was right. Anthony was my first and only love. And when we had sex I was still calm and collected, I wasn't like most girls who freak out. I hid all my emotions. I knew in the beginning Anthony and I wouldn't be together for long. So it wasn't a shock, but it still hurt. Jordan is the only person who has ever seen me hurt.

She also right about why I was probably so freaked out. During those few seconds I had my eyes closed I could see a small glimpse of whatever was coming. No, I don't claim to see the future but I can sense if two personalities are going to work out. or not.

For once I sensed something. It wasn't a problem for some reason. It was _that _revelation that made the confidence drain out of my heart.

**-Yeah… you're exactly right.**

**-Well duh!**

I laughed.

**-Hey, I will call you later ok?**

**-Okey Dokie.**

**-Bye babe.**

**-Good luck dear. :)**

I didn't reply. I thought about it. I was truly freaked, and I wasn't sure I'd know what to say when it came down to it. However, at the same time I was at complete peace, because I knew that no matter the outcome Jordan would be there. She always was, she's never failed to yet. She won't this time.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

I put my homework aside and laid back on my bed. I put my phone on my stomach and closed my eyes. In my mind I played back the day's events. It's crazy how so much can happen in a day. In so little time.

I opened an eye and peered at my phone, watching to see if it would vibrate. It didn't.

I closed my eyes again and quietly hummed to myself. I let the music feel me and take over my thoughts. This is the routine I usually go through every day to unwind and unload my thoughts from school.

I smiled. I could feel it working. I opened my eyes and got my song notebook. I could hear music in my head that would go perfect with some lyrics that recently came into my possession.

**-So what's up?**

I sat up and looked at my phone. It was Martin. I grinned like a child I'll admit. But I didn't care.

**-Not much… writing some lyrics. You?**

I texted back. Before I could set my phone down and get started on those lyrics my phone buzzed again. It was Ky.

**-Actually can you txt me the whole time? I just need you to talk to. Just in case.**

I hesitated. Not because I _didn't_ want to text her the whole time, but because she was _never_ like this.

**-Yeah Ky… of course I will honey. You k?**

**-Actually like I told you. I'm totally worried. I don't wanna mess this one up.**

I waited to text her back so I could say the right things.

**-Thinking about you…**

I did a triple take before I finally realized it was Martin who text me this time. I was happy, but I had to talk to him later. I don't have time for romance at the moment.

**-About me huh? Well you'll have to tell me about it… but later. :) I'm sorry. I'll just text you later tonight. Ok?**

I waited for him to text me back then I told him goodbye and went back to Ky's text. I read it over and over to myself, wishing my words were written in hers somehow.

**-You still there?**

I sighed.

**-And where would I go? I'm just over thinking. You know**

Then it hit me. It's not about the advice I give, it's about how much she _knows_ I love her. We say it a lot, but we are sisters in our hearts, only we don't fight as much.

I'm human and I'll give her faulty advice, especially when I'm not really familiar with the situation, but I will always love her. It's the only legit thing I have that will never change. I love her.

**-I got nothing Ky. I will text you the whole time though. I don't have words of wisdom this time.**

**-Figures…**

**-Look Ky. I've not been here. Where would you like me to pull advice out of? I only have my love. I've always rode backseat. But I will always love you.**

**-Ok…**

It has always frustrated me when Ky was so wrapped up in something else that my love was just not going to get it for her. It was all I could ever give to her when it came to things like this. Sometimes it's not enough for her.

It's something I've gotten used to though.

**Kylie**

**________________**

I glanced at the last text Jordan sent me. I'm selfish sometimes, but right now love wasn't what I wanted to hear. I looked at the clock and grabbed my keys. I didn't have time to think about it. I told my mom goodbye and left for the restaurant.

When I got to the first stoplight though, I _did_ have time to think about it. We've always said we loved each other, it wasn't a gay love, like some people might think; it was purely 'sista' love.

I've known Jordan for years and after we settled our initial arguments we realized how much we had in common despite the fact we're so different. We're polar opposites actually. But even though I know she doesn't understand and I know what she'll say anytime I ask for advice I ask anyway.

Sometimes I take for granted those three little words, but she's always been there for me when I needed her most. That's why she's my best friend and my sister.

Horns honked behind me and I looked up to find that the light was green. I stomped on the gas and hurried through the light before the very angry bald man behind me ran me over. I always had a problem with thinking when I shouldn't be.

'Oops.'

I arrived at Tres Burros a little late but I sat in my car for a minute longer anyways. I turned it off and rested my forehead against the cool leather of my steering wheel cover.

I could feel my heart speed up with anticipation. "Chillax girl. It ain't ya first date!" I told myself. I gripped the steering wheel and pushed myself away from it. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Finally I opened the car door and stepped out.

I looked up and saw Andy very casually leaning against the wall of the restaurant. I smiled and walked up to him. "You waiting for me?" I asked.

He stood up straight and smiled lightly at me. He held out his hand for me and replied, "I sure am."

I placed my hand in his and followed him inside. "Table for two. Reservations under Morris," he said expertly. I suspect he practiced it a few times. I wondered why he felt the need to impress me. I wrapped my arm in his and followed him to our table.

"So how've you been?" he asked as he pulled out my chair.

I sat down and bit my cheek as he sat across from me. He smiled at me. "Well, as compared to an hour ago… Curious," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well how'd you feel an hour ago?"

I shrugged. "Incredibly nervous," I said. "Look Andy. I don't get it. I know I blew you off for years, and I never realized it. And I'm so sorry. But what's changed. You're going all out and I don't understand why."

He opened his mouth, but I wasn't quite finished. "I mean I _love_ this. I really really do. Spending time with you. You don't even know how long I've…" I trailed. I didn't want to be vulnerable to him just yet. I leaned forward and tried again. "I just don't understand right now Andy. I've been nothing but an ass to you and you haven't given up on me. Why?"

He waited patiently for me to finish. I looked into his emerald green eyes and got lost. I felt that I could look into his eyes all day. I tried to shake it off but he kept me mesmerized.

He leaned towards me and I instantly leaned back. He still scared me a bit.

"Kylie," he pleaded. My heart melted. "Why in the hell would I give up on you? This… spending time with you feels like a dream. I don't know what possessed me to write a note to you in class. Yeah, it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing but it was a step. I have always wanted you. I have always wanted to be romantic with you. I just had to wait for you to come around to it."

He sighed and took my hand in his. "Look, I know I was the perfect stereotype of a star quarterback. I know I wasn't exactly what you expected. But, I'm a senior now. I have wanted you for four years. It took me a while but I don't give a damn what my buddies think. I want you. Nobody is going to convince me otherwise."

I pulled my hand away and looked at my reflection in the marble table. I had small tears in my eyes. I turned away from him and wiped them away.

'Stop being a sob Ky!'

"Oh," was all I could manage.

He leaned back in his seat and watched me. I tried not to be so awkward, he really caught me by surprise saying those things about me. Something didn't feel right though. I wasn't sure if he was just saying it or if it was true.

'Stop it Ky! You're just trying to find something wrong so you don't fall for this guy.'

He took my hand again and leaned towards me. "Hey," he whispered. "Forget this dinner thing. It's cliché anyways. I want to show you something."

I hesitated a bit. He nodded knowingly. "Will you trust me Ky? I promise this is all in good intentions." He held out his hand for me.

I nodded and put my hand in his. "Yes. I trust you Andy."

**Jordan**

**__________________**

**-You never told me if you liked my song.**

My phone buzzed and I read the message from Martin. I smiled. I was actually holding his lyrics in my hand. I was putting music to it and adding some verses of my own.

**-I loved it! Thank you Martin!**

**-I hoped you would. :)**

**-Yeah. I did.**

**-So we should hang out sometime.**

I smiled. Due to the uncanny amount of courage today I was ready for this. I'd been waiting for him to mention it all day.

**-How's now sound?**

Of course it was a last minute suggestion and I didn't expect him to go for it, but he must have because not even two minutes later my phone vibrated. It wasn't a short text message vibration either. I was getting a call. I looked at the caller id and about jumped out of my skin.

I did a quick dance and screamed a little. Pulling myself together I finally answered.

"Hey Martin. Wha-what's up?" I asked trying to sound casual and un-excited. It wasn't working.

"Hey Jordan. You really want to hang out tonight?"

I shrugged, vaguely aware he couldn't see it. "Yeah. Why not? You can come over here." I suggested, trying to sound cool.

"Will your parents be home?" he asked.

I was a little caught off guard by it, but it was a good question. "Yeah they will. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sounds great! I'll be there in a little bit. That ok?"

"Yeah! Sounds good! I'll see you soon."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and screamed again.

'He's coming over to _my_ house!'

"Jordan! Would you stop with all that screaming?!" mom yelled outside my bedroom door.

"Sorry mom!" I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Hey can I have a guy friend come over?"

She poked her head in. "Guy friend?" she asked, shocked.

I smiled. "Yeah, they do exist ya know?"

"Thanks smartass," she laughed. "Yeah he can come over. Your brother will be in bed soon so keep it down best you can," she said grinning.

I sighed. "Ok mom thanks,"

"Mmhmm," she said leaving.

"I said _friend_ mom. Not boyfriend," I yelled after her. After I heard my door shut I got up and changed back into some jeans and put on some make-up. I turned the radio and laid back on my bed and hung my legs over the edge. I let the music feel my body and I tapped my feet to it.

"Good song," I heard. I popped an eye open and saw Martin standing in my doorway. He was I in jeans and a faux fur winter coat and he looked sexier than anybody I have ever seen. He had his hand in his pockets and smiled at me.

I felt my legs tingle but stood up anyways. I must've stood to fast though because my legs collapsed underneath me and I was on the floor redder than I have ever been.

'Oh great! I'm an idiot!'

"You ok?" he asked now by my side.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm good. Just being stupid," I mumbled lifting myself on to the edge of my bed. I recollected myself and tried to be cool. "My legs were asleep," I smiled at him.

He sat next to me. "You're blushing," he said brushing the hair out of my eyes for me.

I shrugged. "And you're really honest," I said, stretching my toes and getting blood to my legs.

He laughed and grinned. "It's a flaw," he said. "So _why_ are you blushing?"

I shrugged and stood up. "Well we hang out for the first time and I started by falling on my face. Boy oh boy! I'm off to a great start!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He took my hand and squeezed. "It was cute," he said smiling.

I smiled back as the blood flooded my face again. "Thanks," I said standing on firm feet.

He smiled a smile that seemed to reach his eyes and I melted, it was amazing I didn't fall again. "Oh hey! You have a piece of paper stuck to your leg," he said grabbing it off.

"Great!" I muttered to myself.

He was looking over it and smiled. "_Our_ lyrics?" he asked holding it up.

Again I blushed. "Um…yeah. I was… adding to it," I said.

"What're those markings above the words?" he asked pointing to the small letters I wrote in.

I sat next to him. "Acoustics," I cleared my throat. "They're the chords I chose to go with it."

His eyebrows raised. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Can I hear it Jordan?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Well I'm not quite done with it, but sure. You sing your part and I'll sing mine ok?"

"Deal," he said as I got up and got my guitar.

It is a red acoustic that I named Charlie. I'm not sure why, it's just the name I picked when I got my first guitar. Someone told me that you're supposed to name your guitar and that since I was a girl mine had to have a guy name. I was six and Charlie was also the name of every guy stuffed animal I owned.

I got my lucky pick and sat in my computer chair. "Ready?" I asked with a breath. My heart was racing and my hands got clammy. I didn't do things like this. I wasn't this spontaneous.

He nodded. "Yup I'm ready."

I strummed the first few chords and waited for him to jump in. When he did I became strangely calm. Singing was all I knew and I knew it wouldn't be so bad.

"Moments when I see your face

Things falling in their place

I want you to know what I feel

While I fight for my last appeal

To explain to you my heart's desire

With this, one hopes we will never part."

He sang. I continued on and took a deep breath to sing my part. I was surprisingly calm I let the beat and the words fill me.

"It's like we're on a separate plane

Holding on just to be sane

Baby, grab my hand and hold tight

Together we can make our dreams fly far.

I hold you dear in my heart

With this our voices will never part."

I sang. I played a few more chords and ended the song. For a while we just sat in silence and let the remaining music float around us.

He was the first to break the silence, "Wow Jordan. I uh… love it," he practically whispered.

I exhaled. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath the whole time hoping he liked it. "I knew it was missing something," I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "It was?"

I nodded and looked into his blue eyes. "Your voice," I said honestly.

**Kylie**

**________________**

I sat back in the leather interior seats of Andy's jeep, trying to will myself to stay awake; even though the very warm seat warmers were trying to coax me into sleep.

"Where are we going?" I asked, peering up at him through sleepy eyes.

"You'll see soon hon. Trust me remember?" he smiled.

I nodded and reached and turned on the radio. I sat up straight and tried to wake myself up. I wanted to be awake for where ever it was that we were going.

"You like music?" he asked casually.

I thought about that and my thoughts went immediately to Jordan. I shrugged. "It's ok good to move too. I'm not as into it as my best friend."

"Yeah? Jordan McIntosh right?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah that's her. She's hardcore music major… I'm not."

He nodded. "So what _is_ your major?"

I knew this answer. "Psychology. How the human mind works and functions. Technically. I just like to think a lot basically. I analyze and over think and see how it affects other people."

A solemn air surrounded us. The silence was seemingly loud silence in my ears.

"That's deep," he said eyes glued to the road.

I shrugged. "I guess. I've always been a deep person," I said biting my lip.

He blinked. "I like that Ky," he said looking at me.

I blushed and turned away from him hoping he didn't see. I didn't like being so vulnerable and I wasn't used to it at all. I was never like this. When the blood receded I turned back to him. "So how far are we going?"

He laughed and looked at the clock. "Well we're almost there," he smiled. "You'll like it. It'll go great with your personality," he said.

He had me very curious, what could it possibly be that he had to show me? We sat in silence a little while longer until the car stopped. He got out and came around to my door and held out his hand to help me out.

It was very dark out and his headlights were off. I could barely make out the silhouettes of tall trees. He led me to a gravel path through the trees, I was amazed he knew where he was going.

I laughed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"This isn't the part where you kill me is it?" I asked, mock fear in my voice.

He pulled me close and laughed. "So what if it is?" he whispered. I laughed and melted into him. He smelled so good. Then my senses caught and I reluctantly pushed myself away.

"So… where is this amazing place?" I asked, twirling in circles.

He smiled and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw a sky full of stars.

'We must be in a clearing.'

"This is it," he said gesturing around him. I could feel the excitement radiate off him.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh right!" he laughed. He pulled out a lighter and ran around the clearing lighting torches. One by one as they came on I saw a beautiful clearing with daisies and hunny-suckle all around. Then right in the center was a big, beautiful, homely cottage.

I gasped. "Wow Andy! It's beautiful," I breathed. I was barely able to find my voice. Again he held out his hand for me and again I took it.

"You really like it? I knew you would."

I relaxed. "I do. It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside. You think the clearing is beautiful the inside is even better," he said, pulling me into the cottage.

"What's up?" he asked again.

"Um… what're your plans tonight Andy?" I asked hesitantly.

He raised his hands in defense. "It's not like that Ky. I just wanted you to wrap that mind of yours around all this," he said, motioning around again.

"I got to admit. _This_ is gorgeous. I just don't want to get wrapped up in this and do something we'll regret later."

He stepped towards me. "Hey, trust me hon. That's not what this is about. I promise."

My heart raced and I oddly enough felt slightly disappointed and relieved at the same time. "Ok. I trust you," I stepped in and looked around. There was a beautiful water fountain that glowed light blue right as you stepped in the doorway. The house was warm and cozy. "What is this place?" I asked.

I didn't even realize he had left my side and sat on the stairs watching me. I smiled at him. "Family vacation spot. We don't use it anymore though," he sighed. "I used to love it here. It was where I cleared my head."

I sat next to him. "Yeah. I don't have a spot," I whispered.

"How come?" he asked.

"Don't need one," I shrugged. "I got other ways."

He smiled. "I want to know everything about you Ky," he whispered and nudged me.

I felt suddenly uneasy. I wasn't sure I _could _tell him _everything_. I just looked down.

"But," he continued. "How about we go sit by the far place and talk. It's warmer over there," he said standing up and grabbing my hand.

I nodded. "Sounds great,"

I followed him into the living room and watched him build a fire. It felt like a dream. To be in a cottage in the middle of a clearing with him felt unreal. I've never felt the way he made me feel. He listened to everything. I told him about my thoughts, well some of them. We talked about our dreams and who we were. He even listened to me talk to Jordan.

"Sometimes I take her for granted," I told him. We were sitting on the floor. Well I was sitting, indian-style, and he was lying in front of me with his back to the fire. "We've been best friends for seven years and we've been through everything. And every morning I just expect her to be there and she is; I don't know what I'm going to do the day I wake up and she _isn't_."

He nodded. "I don't have a best friend quite like you do but I see you with her. You guys are great together. Just like twin sisters, who look nothing alike. That's how close you seem," he said.

I smiled to myself. "Yeah, she's my sister," I said modestly. "We share everything together."

He smiled. "You talk to her about me?"

I nodded. "I have been for years Andy," I told him.

He took my hand. "Maybe someday you'll tell me those things?" he asked.

I nodded. "Someday."

He was quite the gentleman all night. And, as scared as I was, I felt extremely comfortable with him. He showed me pictures of his family and I listened to him sing, or at least try to. I wish we had more time to spend together.

"I better get home," I said yawning.

"You tired?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned again. "Just a bit. I also have a curfew."

He smiled a really sweet smile and stood up. "Well hon, I'll take you to your car," he said helping me up.

I looked around me. "I had a lot of fun here Andy. It was a lot like my…" I trailed off and bit my lip. I was falling for him faster than I thought possible. Now that I had my head on straight and realized it, it scared me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Like your what?" he asked smiling.

I looked into his green eyes and sighed. "Like my dream date," I said, turning away from him.

He squeezed my waist, "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

I looked back into his eyes. "No! Not bad. Amazing," I said honestly.

"We seem to know a lot about each other without the words being said," he said smiling.

I bit my cheek. He was right and I wasn't quite ready to admit without crawling out of my skin. Not to him. And definitely not to myself.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

Martin yawned. We'd been working on "our" new song together trying to make it better.

"What time is it?" he asked. We were sitting together on the bed. He sat on the edge and I sat next to him cross legged.

I rolled over and checked the clock. "10:36," I told him.

'His curfew must be soon.' I thought.

His eyebrows raised. "Man time flies," he said running his fingers through his hair.

I laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. But, that's what happens when you're having fun," I said standing up and stretching.

He stood up next to me. "I should probably be going," he said, getting his keys of my nightstand. I was suddenly aware of the theme in my room, boy was I glad it was brown and green, not pink and lace. I was glad I went with the 'sophisticated senior' look and not the 'frilly little girl' look.

I stared at my feet while he fiddled with his keys. He stepped towards me and put his keys in his pocket. My body became paralyzed with nerves.

Ky has had boyfriend and crushes before, that's why she was so good at flirting and the whole knowing guys thing. Me, well I've seen boys, and went to school with boys, and sometimes I even talked to them. I've had crushes before but I never acted on them. The thought of what _could_ happen was kind of scary.

He touched my cheek tenderly. "You ok Jordan?" he asked, lifting my chin so I was looking him in the eyes.

I turned away. "Um… yeah. Just nervous. I think." After even just a little bit of time I realized that no matter what I had to be honest with Martin. Which wasn't a problem, I liked being honest with him. I just felt awkward at the moment.

"Why's that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "Martin I don't know how to do this… This whole flirting thing I mean. I obviously like you; I can't keep from blushing when I'm with you. But, I don't know. I'm at a loss.

He pulled the chair from the desk and sat in front of me. He took my hands in his and held them in front of us. "Does _this_ make you nervous?" he asked.

I looked at us holding hands for a minute. "No." I put my hands around his face and brought mine to it so our eyes were level and the only thing between us was about a centimeter of space. "This does," I whispered.

I let go of him and moved away from him so my reddening cheeks would stop.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

I laughed. "You? Honest?" Then seriously, "Please do Martin."

He smiled and sat next to me. "I felt you staring at me today and it made me happy. I'm so glad you finally noticed me," he said taking my hand.

My cheeks reddened and suddenly the floor was really appealing. "I've always noticed you Martin," I mumbled. "It's like I told you. I'm not good at this. I never knew what to do,"

He beamed and I turned to look at the clock.

10:49. I frowned. "I wish we had more time," I said.

Again he smiled. "Do you?" he asked standing up.

I stood next to him. "Ya I do," I said smiling.

"I better go," he said while he fiddled with his keys again. I looked at him and felt a sudden sense of courage. I moved closer to him and let him wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Martin," I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me on the corner of my mouth and whispered back. "Good night Jordan. Sleep well," he said releasing me.

It was like I forgot how to breathe or even blink because one minute he was there and the next I heard his car start up and leave. I flopped back on the bed and touched my mouth. It all felt like a dream. One I hoped I didn't wake up from.

Finally snapping out of my trance I remembered Ky and that she had yet to text me. This could mean two things.

One, she was doing fine and didn't need me to help get her out of a tight spot, or she ignored my voice in the back of her mind that told her she _did _need me.

I hoped it was the first.

**Kylie**

**________________**

**-Text much?**

I was dead asleep in Andy's car, on our way home, when Jord decided to text me. I laughed sleepily.

**-Sorry. Was preoccupied. But the texting road IS 2 roads J.**

**-My car broke down. Besides you wanted me to txt you all night. Remember?**

My heart stopped.

**-Broke down?? Excuse me?**

**-Chill! Martin came over for a bit.**

**-He did?? He help you with a flat?**

**-Ky! Ha… what does that even mean? If its what it hink it is.. no! You know me better than that!**

I laughed to myself. The thought of my best friend having sex was crazy but at this point it seemed like anything was possible. That scared me too. Jordan was definitely not ready for that.

**-So what happened then?**

**-No way! You first? What happened to txting me that whole time?**

I sighed.

"What's up?" Andy asked.

"Jord's getting ready to grill me. She's worried about me," I told him, looking at my reflection in the window.

"Why's that?" he asked.

My head hurt. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Because… I'm with you," I mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't like me?"

"No, she does. It's just we both don't trust _me_."

"Whatcha mean?" he asked.

I ignored him for a minute.

**-I was busy J. Well… Not busy. Just occupied. Chillax.**

**-Gee that sounds good. I'm chill Ky. You're the one freaking out.**

I turned back to Andy. "I have a tendency to do things I later regret because curiosity got the best of me. I trust myself not to make mistakes and I end up doing it anyways. I just get over-confident sometimes," I said truthfully.

"In what aspect?" he asked.

My phone vibrated and I ignored it. "Huh?"

"You talking about sex Ky?" he asked.

I turned to him and laughed. "Yeah, actually that's exactly what I'm talking about. Sometimes I get over-confident and… elated I guess. Then before I know it I'm doing something I shouldn't be."

He became silent and I checked my phone.

**-Look I'm sure nothing happened, or rather I hope not. Nothing happened here. We just wrote a song together.**

My headache was progressively becoming worse. My mind was racing and I was carrying on two different conversations at once. In very little time nothing became something, and something became everything.

**-That's cute. And yeah NOTHING happened. I'll call you when I get home and tell you about it ok?**

I put my phone on silent and turned back to Andy. He was lost in thought and had his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You ok?" I whispered touching his arm lightly.

"Oh… yeah. I'm good. Just thinking," he said loosening up. "So…" he began. "Am I the mistake or the situation you jumped into?" he asked seriously.

I put my hand on his leg. "Neither Andy. Maybe I worded it all wrong. You're the guy who turned this night into a dream," I whispered.

He took my hand in his and squeezed gently.

He dropped me off at my car and told me goodnight. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him drive away before I headed home.

I walked past my mother and her husband, who is not my father, peeked in on my sleeping brother, and went straight to my room. Lately it's all I do when I get home. I try not to spend much time at home and when I am home I just stay in my room. I only talk to my brother, Joey. It's been like that since my mother remarried.

I laid in my bed not even bothering to open my thought file and sort things out. I text Jordan.

**-Calling now…**

**-Ok.**

I changed out of my date clothes and threw on some sweats. Then I washed my face and pulled my hair back. I hit my speed dial and put my blue tooth on so I could lay back and text Andy and type out my thoughts without it getting in the way.

Jordan answered after the first ring. "What happened to calling right now?"

I yawned. "I put on some sweats first. Sorry mom," I said sarcastically. She laughed. "So let's hear about this date."

"It wasn't a date Ky. It was just two friends hanging out," she giggled.

"Oh… right! That's why the sound in your voice is absolute joy and happiness. Like a five year old who just got the toy they wanted."

"I can't be happy?!" she giggled again.

I smiled to myself. "Yeah Jordan… You can't! But, seriously. What went down?"

She was silent for a moment then a small sigh came through the phone. "We just wrote a song, made lyrics and I wrote composition for it. Guitar stuff. That's it Ky. Really. The end! Drop the curtain," she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Oh come on Jord! There's more to it. I wanna know dude!"

She laughed to herself and the sound of her biting her nails came over the phone. I slipped my phone in my pocket and put on a coat. The only way to get her to talk was to be face to face, it'd be easier to read her. I got my keys and slipped on some flip flops. I tried to be quiet so she wouldn't hear me through the phone.

"Kylie would I lie to you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said sarcastically.

"Well… Ok. But only if I had a good reason."

I laughed. "Is there ever a good reason to lie to your best?" I accidentally whispered. I was outside Joey's door and didn't want to wake him up.

"Did you just whisper?" Jordan asked.

"No!" I said, hurrying past Joey's room and my mom and her husband.

"Uh? Ok? I guess there really isn't a reason to lie to you," she said continuing conversation.

"I told you," I said know-it-all. "Might as well spill girl," I said starting my car and turning down the back roads to get to her house.

She huffed. "We just talked about what makes me nervous really. Just before he left. I told him the idea of the things that happen in relationships did."

"Oh did ya now?" I asked, getting closer to her house.

"I did… It does ya know? I'm not like you Ky. I don't have that ridiculous amount of confidence. It's _so_ not easy for me."

I thought about how I was tonight. I about peed my pants every time Andy came close to me or touched me. It freaked me out. And what's worse is nobody had any idea. I get just as scared as the next girl. I just don't show it. She never knew.

I turned my headlights off as I turned into her driveway.

"You there Ky?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm here," I told her. I walked around the side of the house her room was on. "I'm not like that Jord. It's not always easy for me. I have problems too. I just… I'm stupid about everything J!"

"Kylie Ann! You are not stupid!" she scolded.

I picked up a small rock. "Oh yeah?" I asked, throwing it at her window.

She opened it.

"Says who?" I whispered.

She laughed. "Get in here! I got coffee waiting for ya."

I hung up and turned off my Bluetooth. "Just like old times," I said climbing through her windows. "Me trying to stage a surprise visit and you knowing anyway,"

She chuckled and helped me in. "Well, what can I say?"she asked.

I took of my coat. "You could be nice and pretend not to know sometimes," I said.

She laughed and sat on her bed. "Will you be staying tonight?"

"Dunno yet. I didn't bring clothes."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you ever?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Well no," I said. "But I just love wearing your clothes," I continued, sarcastically.

She laughed while I set my keys on her nightstand next to my coffee cups. In sixth grade we both took an art class where we got to decorate our own set of coffee cups. Of course we didn't start using them until sophomore year. I stood next to her bed feeling awkward. I put my hands in my pockets.

The smile slid off her face. "What's up Ky?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged and scratched my ear. "I don't know actually. Just kind of down I guess," I said flopping down on the bed next to her.

"About what? Bad date?" she asked.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. "No J. That… well tonight was amazing. I'm not really sure why I feel like this. I just do."

Before either of us could say anything else both our phones went off. I checked mine to find that Andy had texted me. I ignored it and put my phone on silent. I looked up and saw Jordan grinning. "Who is it?" I asked, knowingly.

"Martin," she said smiling. She ignored it and put hers on silent as well. "Alright, let's talk sis." she said, putting her hand on me knee.

I sat up. "Ky you are not stupid," she said.

"Jordan," I sighed.

"No, don't Jordan me," she said. "You are not an idiot. Especially not since your experiencing _human_ feelings. You want what any other girl wants."

"But do I get it?" I asked standing up. I didn't wait for her to answer. "I mean Jord. You _are_ right. Every girl wants what I want and _I_ have more confidence. That just means I can _get_ the guys. But the person I am ruins it every time. I can't _keep_ the guys J. I ruin everything!" I said, now pacing the room.

She shook her head several times. "Ky would you calm down for five seconds please?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose. She hung her head and reached for her phone. I watched her work her frustration out on the buttons on her phone when she texted.

I sat at her desk and rubbed my temples. "Ok Jord. I'm sorry alright! I'm calm," I said. She huffed and continued texting. I reached out and touched her arm. "I shouldn't have said that Jord. I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's not that Ky. I've always known how you felt. I just… I don't know what to say to that. I wish I did thought Ky. You know I do. I wish to god I had the wisdom for that. But, I don't. I mean look at me, I can't keep my bearing when there is a dude in the room," she said, rubbing her forehead.

I nodded. "I know Jord. I shouldn't put that on you. I'm sorry," I told her.

She looked at her phone again and continued texting. I watched her movements closely for a while.

She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "Your thinking," she observed.

I laughed. "Well of course," I said getting silent. I checked my phone. I had another text from Andy and again I ignored it.

This time she grabbed _my_ hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I shrugged. "Eh!" I said. "Besides what do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

I shrugged as well. "So! Mrs. Thing girl. Tell me about your date with Mr. Morris."

I smiled, the serious moment was over.

I pretended to be shy and peered up at her. "It was _the_ most amazing date ever Jord! He was amazing but original. Our plan was to go to that cheesy little mexican restaurant. You know the one?"

"Tres Burros?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yeah! That's the one. We got there and had, like, a ten minute straight-forward conversation. I wanted to know why he kept trying and why now."

She interrupted, "What did he say?!" she asked excitedly.

I laughed again. "I think I kind of yelled at him. But he said that he finally got courageous and that he could never give up for me. I cried and everything," I said grinning.

She laughed then got serious. "Do you buy it?" she asked.

I smiled to myself. "You weren't there Ky. His face… Well I don't know that I buy it yet. But if it were anyone else I don't know how they couldn't. He was so very serious." I sighed.

"Yeah…" she said. "So, keep going."

"Well after our talk he decided he wanted to show me something. So we left and when somewhere else."

"Uh… say what?" she asked.

I laughed again. "Not like that J. I already told you nothing went down. He took me to this cottage in Woodlawn. It was the most beautiful place ever! It was in a clearing and just absolutely gorgeous," I told her.

"Your dream date," she mumbled to herself. We'd always talked about our dreams. Guys, futures, goals, even something as corny as dream dates. So she was familiar with what my dream date was.

"Exactly! To be somewhere beautiful and to be there for _that_ reason. It was amazing," I said moving to sit down next to her.

She laid back and I laid back with her. We were silent for a minute before she spoke, "When did we grow up Ky?" she asked.

I thought about it. Seems like just yesterday boys had cooties and school had no meaning other than recess and naptime. When _did_ things change? Nobody ever notices these kinds of things.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she tapped her fingers on her stomach. "I'm not sure Jord," I whispered. "It just sorta happened."

She looked at me. "It feels like a dream," she whispered back. "Doesn't it?"

I nodded. "It does." I looked at the ceiling. I knew what she meant and I agreed. It was that hazy feeling. Like there is a film over my eyes. I knew when I woke up tomorrow I would second guess myself. I would wonder if today really did happen. Then I would remember that it did.

"It does," I said to no one in particular.

She opened her eyes and checked her phone again. My mind jumped to Andy and I did the same.

**-Hey Ky**

**-You awake still?**

I shrugged off my jacket and texted him back.

**-Hey Andy… Sorry I drove to Ky's and we had a talk. What's up?**

**-It's ok. I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time tonight with you Ky. :)**

I smiled.

**-I did too Andy. It was amazing.**

"Do you think we'll still be best friends ten years from now?" Jordan whispered. "Like when we are married and have kids and stuff. Do you think we'll still be so close?"

I thought about it. How could I not be best friends with her? I know it's easy for things to change between us, but imagining a future where my best friend wasn't in it was impossible. We were going to be in each other's weddings, and be there to coach each other when we're in labor. Everything I imagine has her in it. "I don't know Jordan. You're my best friend and every time I think about it I can't imagine life without you. It's way to unimaginable," I told her.

She laughed, "Yeah, we got each other through high school didn't we?"

I nodded. "And middle school," I reminded her.

She turned off the light and curled in a ball.

"Jord?" I whispered.

"Mm… yeah?" she mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ky. Sisters 'til the end."

"'Til the end," I repeated and slowly drifted off.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

I listened to Ky's breathing slow. She always fell asleep quickly, but I knew that even though her body was asleep her mind wasn't. It's probably why she's a light sleeper; not all of her really sleeps.

I waited for her to relax before I got up. Martin wanted me to call him. I grabbed Ky's, still full, cup of coffee, slipped on a pair of slippers, and quietly creeped out of the room. I tip-toed past my four-year-old little brother's room and slipped out to the back porch. I dialed his number and sat on the swing.

It was cool out but not to cool. Spring was right around the corner.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! You still wanted me to call right?"

I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked, "Of course. It's good to hear your voice," he told me.

I smiled and blushed; vaguely aware that he couldn't see it.

"I had a great time tonight Martin," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

I thought about it. So much had happened in one night. Then again, that's high school for you. I'm finally beginning to understand that.

"You know what's crazy?" I asked him.

There was a thoughtful silence. "Are you avoiding my question?"

I laughed. "No I'm going to answer it in a bit," I told him.

"Ok, what's crazy then?"

I set down the cup of coffee on the side table and brought my knees up. I sat back and sighed. "Life," I told him, looking up at the stars.

He laughed to himself. "How you figure?"

"Well... I don't really know actually. I mean listen to us. One day we never say anything to each other and the next we're hanging out and talking on the phone. Doesn't that seem crazy to you?"

There was silence for a long time. I thought maybe he hung up or I lost the call.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"You there?"

"Of course Jordan. Sorry, I was just trying to wrap my mind around that. You ever think maybe we're just _embracing_ life now. Of course we didn't talk before. All relationships start that way don't they? One day, nothing, and then a few words here and there; then before you know it it's become something. And we _have_ talked before now. We just never took the initiative to make it more," he said.

I considered it. "Hmm… I never really thought about it like that," I told him.

He laughed. "I guess the planets were aligned just right for things to _start_ today."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked.

"Well your eyes landed on me today. For whatever reason. It's kind of like the Russian roulette of love I guess you could say. I got lucky today,"

I shivered. "Love?" I whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It just kind of came out like that."

"No it's ok. I know what you meant," I lied. The idea of me being in love was hard to understand. Then when I thought about it, it wasn't so scary.

Things were a silent for a minute. "For what it's worth Martin, I'm glad things just happened to work out for us today."

"Me too Jord."

"And for your question. I just loved being so close to you and sharing things with you. You make me comfortable and happy," I told him.

He was silent for a minute. "I feel the same way about you Jordan."

I looked up at the stars again. They were bright and tiny, but it seemed like they lit up the whole sky tonight. I'm not sure I've ever seen a night like this one.

"Are they beautiful there?" I accidently said out loud.

"Are what?" he asked.

"Oh! The stars," I laughed. "Are they as beautiful as they are here?"

He sighed. "They are. Not as beautiful as you though."

I giggled. Then I heard the porch door open. I looked up to see who it was, praying it wasn't my mom. It was Ky. I stood up.

"Ky, what are you doing up?!" I said covering the phone.

She looked at me. "Had a nightmare. Sorry _'mom.'_" She said sarcastically. "Who's that?" she whispered, pointing to the phone.

"Martin," I mouthed. She smiled. "I better go Martin," I said through the phone.

"Yeah, I heard Ky. Have a good night Jordan. Enjoy the stars."

I smiled. "You too Martin. Good night," I said hanging up. I turned my attention to Ky. "Was it a bad one?" I asked her.

She was at the railing looking out into the night. Something seemed wrong. "Huh?" she asked when she finally registered my words. She turned to me, still leaning against the railing. Her eyes were concentrated on nothing in particular but unmoving. "Oh, it was like always," she said trailing off.

I sat back down and crossed my hands. I placed them in front of my mouth. "That bad huh?" I mumbled.

Ky was well known for her nightmares. She always had quite the imagination and sometimes her imagination takes her too far when she's sleeping. She gets nightmares almost every night. Some are so bad, she never gets used to it. Just freaked out.

She moved her head towards me but her eyes stayed focus elsewhere. She gnawed on her cheek. "Yeah, pretty gruesome," She said. Finally her attention was fully on me. "You were in it," she shuddered.

I took the gray blanket off the side of the swing and joined her at the railing. I draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Jordan," she said pulling it tight.

"You alright?" I asked leaning against the railing next to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just freaked. But, you know I get them every night. So it's ok."

I rubbed my forehead. "I can only imagine Ky."

She sighed. "Hey J. Can you promise me something?" she whispered.

I turned towards her. "What's that?" I asked.

"Promise me we'll try everything. When it comes time to graduate and figure out our lives and everything. Promise me we'll try everything to stay together," she said choking up. "Because my dreams show me what it's like without you Jord, and real life could only hurt more. I don't ever want to experience that," she said tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about Ky? What kind of dream did you have?" I asked her, freaking out.

She wiped her eyes and turned away. Finally she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me Jordan," she said, crying silently.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Ky I would never. I promise we'll try everything. It's ok. I'll be here. Always," I whispered, tears pouring out of my own eyes now.

I meant it. I will never leave my best friend. Truth is I need her as much as she needs me. Maybe even more.

**Kylie**

**________________**

When I woke up the next morning Jordan was up and getting ready.

"Wake me up much?" I said stretching.

She turned to me, curling iron in hand. "Eh, you still have like ten minutes before I was going to wake you up. Figured you were tired," she shrugged.

I stood up and popped my back. "I was," I said yawning. I turned to go to the bathroom

"I put some clothes on the back of the door for you," she yelled after me.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I look old!" I said to myself.

'I really need to start sleeping better.'

I quickly showered and joined Jordan back in her room. "Feeling better?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "Yeah. Feel great. Sure glad we brought some of my clothes over last summer," I said, sitting on the bed.

She threw me her make-up bag. "Yeah, works out better," she laughed.

I sat the bag aside and looked at her. She curled her hair into little ringlets. She knew that would fall out a little. The end product was going to look amazing. "Your hair looks great," I told her.

She stood up. She wore light purple aero tank top underneath a white Hollister jacket. Then a skirt with purple, white, and light blue plaid look, and some simple black flats. Her whole outfit was simple, but on her it was so gorgeous. "_You_ look great today."

I grinned. "You really like him huh?" I asked her. I knew the answer, it was very clear in the way she carried herself, but I thought I'd ask her anyways.

She smiled to herself and sat next to me on the bed. She played with her skirt a minute then turned to me.

I looked at her and her eyes met mine.

"I do actually Ky," she smiled. "It's lame but he means a lot. Already. Like… well like the stars. They're so simple. I mean they've been there forever, but they were never as beautiful to me as they were last night. Like my eyes finally opened and I saw them for what they are."

I thought about that.

"I mean it's not like I love the guy. But, so far I love who he is and the idea he creates," she sighed.

"Idea?" I asked, unsure what she meant.

She nodded absentmindedly. "The _idea_ of love," she smiled. She got up and put her phone in her pocket. "Do I really look ok?" she asked me.

I smiled again. "Of course Jord. I wouldn't lie to you. Knock 'em dead today," I said playfully punching her in the leg.

She laughed. "Meet you at school?" she asked, picking up her keys and song notebook.

"Yeah, I'm just going to do some quick make-up and maybe something with my hair," I said picking up her make-up bag. "I might grab a pop tart too. Then I'll be there."

"Alright," she said. "Well… love ya. I'll see you there," she said leaving.

"Love you too," I said after her. I waited until I didn't hear her car anymore before I got up and went on with my morning routine. I was in a trance. I went through all the movements but my mind was elsewhere. I kept thinking about what Jordan had said about the _idea_ of love that Martin creates for her. She really _is_ brilliant. She always knows how to put things and make them totally acceptable and understandable.

I walked in to the kitchen still in a trance like state. Jordan's mom was making breakfast. "Kylie!" she said, surprised to see me. "You girls and that overnight stuff. You didn't just wake up did you?"

"Huh? Oh no. I've been up," I told her.

She laughed. "I was going to say. Jordan already left," she mumbled to herself. "You hungry honey?"

I sat on a stool at the bar top. "Yeah actually. I'm starving."

"I'll get you something. How's eggs?" she asked.

"That's ok. I was just going to get a pop tart. I really probably should get going," I told her. I love J's mom. She's always on the move but its generally for other people. She's a very laid back and caring person.

"So did Jordy tell you she had a _boy_ over last night?" she asked.

I poured some orange juice and got a strawberry pop tart. "Yeah," I laughed. "She told me. What do you think mom?"

I sat back down and took a drink of orange juice. "He's a very nice boy isn't he?" she asked.

I nodded to myself. "The nicest. He's a cool guy. Really respectable," I told her.

"And she really seems to like him. I saw her outfit this morning," she said to herself.

"Yeah, she _did_ look amazing," I said to myself.

She looked at me. "So why do I get the bitter taste of non-approval from you?"

I chewed my cheek. "It's not that I don't approve mom. I really do, he's cool."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what's up then Ky?" she asked.

I looked at my pop tart. "Something she said this morning just kind of got to me. Do you think someone could create the idea of love for you? Like make you think you're in love but you're really not. Cuz it's just an… idea?" I asked, confusing myself. I tried again. "Like if I said a guy I like created the _idea_ of love for me. He made me think I could fall in love with him, when it's possible that I can't,"

She raised an eyebrow. "You girls don't just think love is just an idea do you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not. We know better. Or Jordan does at least. It's me who's afraid to experience love on any level, even if it is just an… 'idea.'"

"How come?" she asked leaning on the counter.

I took a bite of pop tart. "Been hurt." I felt stupid. If anybody had been hurt trying to fall in love it was Jord's mom. She fell in love with only two guys. Jordan's dad and her brother's dad. Both men left her when she was pregnant with them. She's afraid to even attempt it again. Then here I was, eighteen year old girl who got hurt once because of my own stupidity. I shouldn't even been feeling what I do. Not yet.

"Anthony right?"

I was taken aback. "How'd you know that?"

"My daughter told me a lot those days," she shrugged. "Ky, I may be over stepping my boundaries by telling you that I know that story. And while it's a good reason to be worried, it was one guy honey. Yes, there are jerks like that all over the world. But Ky, this guy that Jordan tells me about, well he sounds like a great kid. He sounds like he really likes you. Why's that so frightening?"

I stood up and went to the window. I thought about my best friend, I missed her already. I turned to her. "Um… I don't want to get hurt," I mumbled. "I don't want my best friend to get hurt either," I told her.

She sat on my stool. "You know, my mother told me something that never seemed to really work for me," she said. "She told me that you got to experience heartbreak before you can find true love. Maybe that's the case for you," she said.

"Why does it have to be that way?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Well I don't know Ky, but I know that you deserve somebody in your life that loves you. Jordan will be alright, you can't always protect her. Not like you have for the past seven years of her life. She'll never grow up. You are both very strong girls. You'll both make it, I'm sure of it. And you'll do it together.

As for this boy. Give him a chance. He might mess up, but give him the chance to be a good guy first. You never know, he might surprise you," she said, getting up to leave.

"Your right. Thanks ma," I said hugging her.

"Have a good day at school honey," she said leaving.

I put my orange juice in the sink and grabbed my keys. I thought about everything she said and felt choked up. I stopped the tears as they came out.

I hurried to my car and turned down the driveway before her mom saw me crying. I wasn't crying because I was sad or upset, but because she was right. I _am _strong. I just wish I had the guts to _be_ strong.

_That's_ why I cried and I cried the whole way to school.

**Jordan**

**__________________**

'Where in the hell is Ky?!' I thought to myself.

I never usually spend so much time alone at school. In fact, I have never spent so much time alone in seven years. She was _always_ there.

**-Get lost?**

**-Hardly. On my way now. At stoplight. Be there soon.**

I sighed. I don't know why, but she is always slower paced after she has bad nightmares. It's like she sees _everything_ and she's suddenly analyzing it more. Or more so than usual.

I went to my locker and got my things for first period. As I walked down the hallway several people turned their heads. Boys and girls alike. Like suddenly I was visible. But I didn't care what they saw. I was a girl who for once in her life went all out and got dressed up so the boy of her dreams would notice her. And boy was he noticing.

I saw martin at the end of the hallway trying to pick his jaw off of the ground when I got to my locker. I smiled to myself and pretended I didn't see him.

"Morning beautiful," he said coming up behind me.

I smiled and turned to him. "Hey! Good morning," I said, watching him take in my appearance again. His eyes practically bugged out.

"Wow," he whispered. "You look great today," he said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said grabbing my Physics book.

He stared still stunned. "Oh! I uh… I got you coffee," he said handing me a star bucks cup. "I hope that's ok."

I smiled at him again. "More than ok!" I said taking it from him.

It was suddenly easy to be attracted to him; at least if I didn't think about how he made me feel ninety percent of the time. Then it was like I was any other senior girl. Just a flirty, love-sick, dumb teenager. (I think that's what the _adults_ call us now. )

"Hey Jordan! Sorry I'm late!" someone behind me screamed.

I turned and watched Ky hurry towards me. She was in blue jeans and layered tank tops. Her hair was in a ponytail and yet she looked gorgeous. I blushed at how jealous I suddenly felt.

"Sorry," I said to martin. He nodded. I turned back to Ky. "It's alright. Took you forever though!" I told her.

"Yeah," she said to me, absentmindedly. "Oh! Hi Martin!" she said to him. He waved as she looked back and forth between us, waiting for me to explain. I raised my eyebrows and her and cleared my throat. She nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Right! Well I'll see you second period," she said to me. "Bye Jord. Bye Martin!" she said leaving.

"Ok?" I said to myself.

Martin turned to me and held out his hand. "Walk you to class?" he asked.

I nodded and slipped my book under my arm and took his hand. "I'd love that," I told him.

He walked me to class and we talked about _our_ song. I was suddenly aware of how often we smiled at each other and laughed. I can only imagine what we looked like from the outside.

He hugged me before he left. "You really do look stunning today," he whispered to me.

"Well I did it for you," I whispered back. He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for walking me to class," I told him, giving him a full toothed smile.

He smiled and kissed my hand. "Anytime," he said leaving.

I was in a daze. Which leads me to believe that his lips leave me distracted whenever they touch my body. Even something as simple as a kiss on the hand.

Of course I snapped out of it, right after I ran into the first desk in the room. Knocking my books on the floor. "I'm _so_ sorry," I told the student in the desk. "I… didn't see you there."

I looked up into Susan Drine's eyes, the _worst_ person to run into. "Yeah! I'm _just_ a desk that's been here all year!" she yelled at me.

I picked up my books. "Well in that case. You should move," I said picking up my books.

"What did you say to me?" she asked, squinting her eyes and turning red.

"You heard me," I mumbled walking away from her.

' What the hell is wrong with me?'

I adjusted myself and picked up my dignity and sat in the back.

**I'm such an idiot!**

I text Ky.

**-I'm the retard who interrupted the "martin" time lol**

I laughed out loud.

"Yes Mrs. Sebring? Do you have something to share?" my teacher asked.

I looked up. "Um… nope! Just find physics to be so amazing it's funny," I lied.

"I see…" she said from the board in the front. "Well, keep it to yourself please," she said sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled.

**-Great now the phys teach yelled me. Oh and that is _hilarious_!**

**-Lol well I thought so. So how are you an idiot?**

I rolled my eyes.

**-Did you see me and Martin walking down the hallway to my 1st hour?**

**-Uh… yeah actually. Perfect view from Andy's locker. Lol… funny.**

I was curious. On two counts. She was at Andy's locker this morning. I wonder what for. And she found me and Martin funny. I wonder why.

**-Ooh! Andy's locker huh? Neat. Why we funny?**

**-Oh come on J! You two might as well have been in black and white. (Which does nothing for your beautiful outfit by the way!) You were all cheesy and junk.**

I chuckled to myself. Then when my teacher looked at me I tried to play it off as a cough.

**-That cheesy huh? Yeah… I figured as much. Anyways to the idiot part.**

**-I just love story time. :) Especially the idiot parts!**

**-Oh… haha! Well he told me I looked stunning. Then he kissed my hand. And I got all coma-ey and ran straight into Susan Drine's desk. Dropped ALL my books and totally pissed her off. Idiotic right?**

**-Um… what's the right answer here? Phone a friend? I mean hello! You ran into a very visible desk. Ya know…**

**-Yeah good point. That's not even the half though. I totally told her off. It's like all of a sudden I have complete confidence.**

**-1-0! And confidence isn't a bad thing J.**

I rolled my eyes again. She was right. Confidence _isn't_ a bad thing. It just wasn't _me_.

**-Oh whatever! Now… Andy?**

**-Sorry? My phone's getting staticy… what?... say… who?**

**-Txting static? Seriously! No secrets right?**

**-Aw… come on! It made you laugh.**

I looked up and wrote down some notes off the board before my teacher yelled at me some more. I didn't bother being organized with it. I always take my own notes later.

**-You making me laugh is getting me in trouble. Now spill.**

**-Alright Alright. He txted me when I was in the shower this morning. Then again after I ditched you two… "lovebirds". He wanted to talk.**

I shook my head. So many questions at once.

**-About?**

**-Jord…**

The bell rang.

**-Uhuh. Your telling me Kylie.**

**-Fine. 2nd hour.**

Yet again, I rolled my eyes.

"That girl," I told myself.


End file.
